Things Change
by Story Teller Of Untold Legends
Summary: 25 years after the Titans disbanded, a new generation of heroes rebuilds the Teen Titans. And just in time, for an old enemy of the Titans' has just resurfaced... Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. (If I did, I would be getting rid of that ridiculous Teen Titans Go show...)
1. Chapter 1: Jay

**Chapter 1**

 _Jay's POV_

A lot of people ask me, how did I find my legacy? How did I become what I am today? Well, I suppose I can tell you now. In case you didn't already know, my name is James Grayson. But you can call me Jay.

It started like any other day. I walked from my high school to my little sister's, Kori's, middle school. After that, Kori and I would walk home. Now, if you would have seen Kori and I walking home and didn't know us, you would have never known that we were siblings. While my sister had curly black hair and shining emerald eyes, I had spiky red hair and sharp blue eyes. Soon, my sister and I were home from school.

"Welcome home, my little glumborks!" said my mother in a cheery voice. She then wrapped us in a big hug.

"Hi Mom…" I said, trying to get free from another one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"How was the school?" she asked. Mom didn't entirely know English that well, my Dad said that he met her on a business trip in some other country, which I later learned that that was not exactly the truth.

"It was alright," I said.

"It was fantastic!" Kori said. Not only did we look different, we _act_ different as well.

"Please, tell me about it!" Mom said. Kori blabbed on about how her best friend Emmie and her got partnered for some science project or whatever. I decided to go upstairs to my room and start on some homework. I had a _huge_ English paper for Mrs. Logan's class. The assignment was to do a ten-page long autobiography about your favorite poet. Which was gonna take forever! At least we got to pick the poet. I finally decided on Robert Frost, who wrote one of my favorite poems called _The Road Not Taken_. I really loved that poem because of the sheer mystery of taking either path, not knowing what lies ahead, but taking the chance anyway. So I started searching the internet, scouring for information. Soon, I had about two pages of information. I sighed. At this rate, I would never get this finished. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said. My Dad walked in.

"Hey Dad," I said, turning back to my paper.

"What are you working on?" he asked.

"English paper for Mrs. Logan," I replied.

"How long does it have to be?" he asked.

"Ten pages," I groaned. My Dad laughed.

"That sounds pretty typical of Mrs. Logan," he said. I didn't reply.

"Well, your Mother and I are going out tonight. Keep an eye on Kori, and there's some leftover pizza in the fridge. We'll be back late," he said.

"Alright," I said, closing my laptop. I went downstairs to say goodbye to my parents, and then started to go back upstairs.

"Jayyyyy, will you hang out with me?" Kori asked.

"No, I have an English paper to do," I replied.

"But Dad said you had to keep an eye on me," Kori replied.

"Fine, I'll hang out with you," I said grudgingly.

"Yay! Let's play some video games!" she said. I smiled. Kori always knew how to get me to hang out with her.

"I call first player!" I shouted, running down the stairs.

"No way!" she said, taking off into a sprint. She ended up beating me to the living room.

"Ha! I got first player! Wanna play Mario Kart?" she said, holding the controller.

"Sure," I said, grabbing another Wii remote. She put the game in. We chose our characters, and started to play. After about one hundred rounds of me winning, Kori finally gave up.

"What now?" I asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Actually, I wanted to show you something, come on!" she said, grabbing my hand and running.

"Hey! Wait!" I said, but there was no stopping her from pulling me halfway across the house. We finally arrived at a door.

"It's the door to Dad's study, what exactly do you want to show me this?" I asked.

"Not the door, inside the study, silly!" she said.

"Wait, you've been in there!? Dad says that we can never go in there!" I shouted.

"I got curious, now come on!" she said, opening the door. It opened to reveal… a regular office.

"What is so important in the ordinary office that we aren't supposed to be in!?" I yelled.

"Why would Dad try to hide an ordinary office?" Kori said. Okay, I had to admit, she had a point. So we went in and explored. There was a desk with a computer, a large stack of papers, and for whatever reason, a bust of Shakespeare. There was also a lamp in one corner and there was also a bookshelf against the wall opposite the desk.

"What? A Shakespeare head? Totally not Dad's style," Kori said, playfully knocking on the bust. Suddenly, Shakespeare's head came right off!

"Kori! Now Dad will know that we were in here for sure!" I shouted.

"Hey, why is there a button here?" Kori asked.

"Please dont touch it…" I said, knowing that it would somehow cause more trouble. Of course, she pushed the button. Suddenly, the bookshelf moved out to reveal an elevator behind it! A small _ding_ was heard.

"What in the world..?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Let's go in!" Kori said.

"Hold up, do we really want to know what's down there?" I asked, holding Kori back.

"Why would Dad hide something from us? It has to be important!" Kori said, running towards the elevator. I had no choice but to follow her. We went inside the elevator, which had no buttons, and it automatically went down. Soon, the elevator stopped, and dinged again while opened.

"What is this place?" Kori asked. We seemed to be in a cave of sorts. But, it wasn't your… average cave. There was a big computer in the center, a workout area to the left of the computer, various forms of transportation were parked to the right of the computer, and there was something illuminated behind the computer that I couldn't make out. I walked towards the illuminated object. It seemed to be a display of costumes.

"Hey Kori, come here," I said.

"Sure," she said. She walked over.

"Wow," she said. There were three costumes on display: a red costume with an R on it, a black costume with a blue bird symbol on it, and there was a purple costume that had a skirt and silver trim.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING DOWN HERE!?" came a voice from the entrance of the cave. I whirled around to see my father and my mother standing in the doorway. Boy were we in trouble…

 _A/N: Hey guys! So I've decided to start this Teen Titans story, I am very excited to write this! I know that I am supposed to be working on the second story in TTD, but I got sidetracked and came up with this. So anyway, please review/follow/favorite and I'll see you all soon! Thanks! ~Hannah :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Eli

**Chapter 2**

 _Eli's POV_

Now, I'm not gonna be as dramatic as Jay was, but I'm sure that you lovelies are all wondering how I found my heritage. Well, I grew up knowing who exactly my family is. My mom is Raven, and my Dad is Beast Boy, although now he goes by Changeling. The end. Did I get you? Yeah no, you guys are too smart for that. By the way, my name's Eli, Eli Logan. (If you're an idiot, Eli is short for Elijah)

The hubbub all started on an ordinary day. Another boring day of school was finally over, and I was walking to my Mom's classroom. You see, she's an English teacher at my school. I'm really glad I didn't end up with her for English, because she just gave her students a huge essay on poets or something.

"Hi Mom," I said. She didn't reply. See, that's just how friendly she can be.

"How was class?" I asked.

"Awful," she said.

"Why was it awful?" I asked.

"There was a new girl today. She had blazing pink hair and she walked in like she owned the place. She didn't pay attention in class and replied to every question I asked her with some sarcastic response," my Mom fumed.

"She sounds hot," I said. She glared at me.

"Headed. Hot-Headed. That's what I meant," I said uncomfortably.

"That's what I thought you said," she said. That's my Mom for you. She means well, but she doesn't exactly interact with people. Especially loud people. Which is surprising, considering who she ended up marrying.

Suddenly, the door opened. It was revealed to be my little sister, Emmie, who came back from middle school. (And no, Emmie is not short for Emily. It's short for Emerald. I'll explain that in a sec.) Now my little sister and I were more different from each other than yin and yang. And that's saying something. In all honesty, we were the perfect mix of our parents. I had Mom's violet hair, and Dad's forest green eyes. My little sister, however, had Dad's green hair, and Mom's violet eyes. Hence the name Emerald. The only thing that we had in common is our Mom's pale skin.

"Hey Emmie!" I said. No reply. She is just about as talkative as my Mom.

"How was school, Emmie?" Mom asked.

"Good, my friend Kori and I get to work on a science project together," Emmie said. Well, when Emmie _does_ talk, it's usually a mouthful.

"Well that's nice," Mom said. If there was one thing she cared about, it was our happiness.

"Can we visit Daddy at work?" Emmie asked.

"Of course, sweetheart," Mom said. So she packed up her school stuff and drove us to the zoo. And no, it's not what you're thinking, he is not one of the attractions (although my Mom always jokes about that), he sells balloons for kids there. He is the BEST at making balloon animals. We arrived there just as he finished making a bumblebee for a kid.

"BZZZZZ… And there you go, little guy!" my Dad said, making the balloon bumblebee fly around before finally giving it to the boy, who looked around my sister's age.

"And what would you like, miss?" he asked to a teenage girl. The girl politely said no, but my Dad didn't take no for an answer.

"Hmmm… Oh I know!" my Dad said, creating something with a mass of balloons.

"Tada! A sword! For keeping pesky younger siblings out of bedrooms!" he said, presenting the balloon sword to her. The girl laughed, and accepted the sword from my Dad. Dad was always confident that he could get a smile from anyone.

"Now! What's this?" my Dad asked as we came over.

"Such a fair maiden!" he said to Mom.

"To you I give… a rose," he said, handing Mom a balloon rose. My Mom smiled. Which was rare to see.

"Oh Gar, still the jokester," she said.

"Hi Daddy!" cried Emmie.

"Hey there, peanut!" Dad said.

"How was school?" he asked while making an elephant for a little boy.

"Pretty good," Emmie said.

"And you, Eli?" he asked me.

"Not bad," I replied.

"Alright, you guys get home, I'll be there soon, okay?" Dad said.

"Sounds good, see you later Gar," Mom said.

"Bye Dad," I said. My little sister waved goodbye as we walked back to the car. Mom drove us home, and told us both to do our homework before Dad got home. Emmie didn't have much, seeing that she's only in middle school, but I had _tons_ of it. I had a book report for _To Kill a Mockingbird,_ an assignment for Geometry, a test to study for in Spanish, and a paper on the climate of Greece for Global Studies. Hoo-ray. I decided to tackle the paper on Greece's climate first. I searched for the info on good old Wikipedia and started to write. Now I'll be completely honest with you. I'm awful at writing. So I tried as much as possible to make it sound like I wasn't just spitting out useless facts and tried to make it seem _remotely_ interesting. Which pretty much made it worse. I printed it out and put it in my folder to hand in tomorrow. Then I moved on to the book report. I had these things pretty much nailed. Just write what the teacher wants to hear and BOOM! An A+ . I had that finished in no time. I then speed studied for Spanish and finished half of my Geometry when Dad got home.

"Hey there kiddo, how's the homework going?" he asked.

"Not bad, I'm almost finished with my Geometry," I replied, answering the last problem.

"Alright, now I'm done," I said.

"Good, I'm grilling hot dogs, do you want regular or tofu?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that? Tofu all the way!" I said.

"That's my boy!" he said, grinning. I smiled back.

"Oh, also, don't bug your Mom, she went to go meditate," he said.

"Alright," I said. I decided to go into the living room and play some video games. I was super close to beating my Dad's highscore on his favorite racecar game. I played for a while, but I couldn't beat it. Soon, it was time for supper. It was a really nice day out, so we ate outside. We were just sitting on a picnic blanket, enjoying our hot dogs/tofu dogs.

"I can't believe you eat that stuff," Emmie said, gesturing towards my tofu dog.

"Do you know what that is actually made of?" I said, pointing to her hot dog.

"Perfectly fine meat," she said defiantly.

"Dad can turn into half the stuff that becomes meat. Doesn't that bother you?" I asked.

"Nope," she said.

"Doesn't that bug you? Personally, it gives me the heebie-jeebies," I said.

"Will you just let it go? I don't care!" she shouted. Suddenly, a giant purple lion pounced on me! And yes, that sentence is as weird as it sounds. Just as it was about to eat me, it disappeared! My sister looked paler than usual.

"W-w-what?" she asked, staring at her hands in shock.

"Dinner's over, we are going downstairs," Mom said.

"We have a basement?" I asked. Mom didn't answer. We went into the house and into the living room. My Mom moved the rug with her magic to reveal a trapdoor. She opened it to reveal a set of stairs going down. We walked down the stairs and arrived at a room.

"What is this?" I asked.

"We built this in case you ever showed signs of powers, so we could help you control them," Dad explained. Mom turned on a light. The room was full of bookshelves that held magic spell books. Other than that, the room was pretty empty.

"Emerald, can you please try to explain to me what happened?" my Mom said calmly.

"I just got so angry, and that lion just kinda… appeared out of nowhere!" she stammered.

"It's okay, you don't have to be nervous, overreacting to things will make it worse," Mom explained. Emmie took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down.

"That's better, now, I want you to try something, and if you can't do it, that's okay," Mom said.

"Alright," Emmie replied, clearly still nervous.

"Now, you summoned a big lion, do you think you can try something smaller? Perhaps a mouse?" Mom asked. Emmie nodded, and closed her eyes. She held out her hand, and a little purple mouse appeared!

"See, you did it!" she said. Emmie opened her eyes and looked at the mouse. She laughed.

"Why is it purple?" she asked.

"Sometimes, magic can have color. My magic shows up black, and yours just turns out purple," Mom said.

"Cool," Emmie said.

"Yes, now, can you make it disappear?" Mom asked. Emmie concentrated again, but nothing happened.

"That's okay, but we will have to work on it," she said. Emmie nodded.

"Eli, can you come here for a moment," Mom asked. I walked over to her.

"This may feel a little odd, but I just want to be absolutely sure," she said. Suddenly, I was encased in black magic, and as soon as it was there, it was gone.

"Hmmm… there is something there, but it is not magic," she said.

"What? You mean I have powers too?" I said. My mother nodded. This was going to be a long night.

 _A/N: Hi everyone! Here's another chapter! This story is going to switch from different characters frequently, I will get back to Jay's POV soon, I promise. I just need to introduce two more POV's first. It can get a little confusing, but it will get easier to keep track of soon. Please review/follow/favorite! Thanks and I'll see you all soon! ~Hannah :)_


	3. Chapter 3: Vic

**Chapter 3**

 _Vic's POV_

I like to think that I am a pretty happy person. At least, I was. Gather round' kids, Victoria Simms- er, I guess it's Stone now, is gonna tell y'all a story. And by the way, don't ya DARE call me Victoria. It's Vic now.

I was with my parents in Jump City, having a night out on the town. We had browsed some shops, went to the boardwalk, got some pizza, gone to see a movie, and now we were going to see a magic show.

"You excited to go, Victoria?" my Dad asked.

"Definitely!" I said. God, I was so chipper back then.

"If you think that you're too tired, we can skip it," my Mom said. That's my Mom for ya, always making sure that everyone was okay.

"Mom, I'll be fine, I wanna go to the magic show!" I said. I soon learned that things may never be "fine" again. We were just driving along as normal, when a car suddenly swerved in front of us. My Dad tried to drive out of the way, but it was too late. The car hit us, and I blacked out.

I woke up with a start. I had no idea where I was, and I felt- weird. I honestly have no other way to describe it. I just kinda felt… different. I tried to sit up, but a hand held me back.

"Hold on there, it may be difficult to move right now," a man said. Then everything clicked into place.

"Where are my parents?" I asked. The man's face fell. My heart raced.

"I'm sorry, they're… gone," the man said gravely. I couldn't believe it. How could they be gone? I tried to cry, but nothing happened.

"Why can't I cry?" I said, my voice quivering. The man handed me a mirror. I looked at myself, and instead of seeing my dark brown skin, my black hair, and my dark brown eyes, I saw a monstrosity of mechanics. Half of my face was robotic! I had blue and silver metal where my skin once was, and I had a red, robotic eye. My hair, which used to be long and beautiful, was now in a pixie cut style, which I was actually kinda diggin' but I was too shocked to see myself as a robot to care.

"There was too much damage to your skeletal system and most of your organs, if I hadn't… done that, you wouldn't have survived," the man said. I was too shocked to answer.

"Look, I know how you feel, okay? A very similar thing happened to me when I was young," he said, taking his ring off. His dark skin faded to reveal a robotic system nearly identical to mine. I recognized him instantly from stories I had heard about him as a child.

"You're Cyborg," I said in awe.

"Yes, but most people know me as Victor Stone, a scientist," Victor said.

"Okay," I said.

"Now, do you have any family to stay with?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"Really? No grandparents, no aunts, no uncles, no nothing?" he asked.

"Nope, my parents were all I had," I said.

"Well, I know you don't know me all that well, but my wife, Karen, and I, have always wanted a child of our own. And besides, I could help you with therapy easier, and you won't have to bounce around foster homes. So what do you think? Wanna become part of my family, at least for a little while?" he asked. My mind was jumbled, and I couldn't think of a better plan, so I went with it.

"I would love to," I said.

"Great! I'll get the paperwork, then I'll take you home to Karen…" he rambled on. He wasn't kidding about wanting kids of his own. He was chatting nonstop on the way to his house, said to me several times that I didn't have to call him and Karen "Mom and Dad" if I didn't want to. I was just glad he gave me a "holo ring" so I could look normal. I did keep that pixie cut though. That made me look badass. Soon, we arrived at their house.

Karen! I'm home honey!" he called out. A woman with brown, short frizzy hair and dark skin poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Victor, how many times do I have to tell you to stop making that same jo- who is that?" she said, pointing at me.

"Karen, this is Victoria, she and her parents were in a horrible car accident, and now she has nowhere to go," he said.

"But please, call me Vic," I said. I wanted nothing of my old life. I wanted to be a new girl.

"Good to meet you," Karen said. I nodded shyly.

"Come on, I'll show you your room," Victor said.

"Okay," I said. He led me down a hallway, and opened a door. The room was an empty square, and it had white walls and flooring. There was also a window looking out on Karen's garden.

"I know it's pretty plain, but your things will soon come from your own room, and it will feel like home," Victor said. I smiled and set down the bag holding the little things I actually had from my old life.

A few weeks had passed, and I was getting used to my new robot self. I had therapy with Victor every night, and he taught me how to operate most of my computer systems on my own. My things had come from my old house, and Victor was right, it started to feel like home. I repainted the walls a sky blue, and put a large lavender rug from my old room on the floor to help things perk up. I put dark blue curtains on the window, and hung up posters from my favorite bands. My bed went in a corner next to the window, and my purple bean bag chair went in the corner opposite the bed. My desk went right next to the door, and my closet went next to the bean bag chair. I had a nightstand next to my bed with a lamp on top of it, and in the drawers held these five things: my Dad's pocket watch, my Mom's necklace that was given to her by my late grandfather, a picture of me and my parents, and my holo ring.

Soon I had learned that Karen was once Bumblebee, the leader of the Teen Titans East, which Victor (Cyborg) had founded. I couldn't believe it. I was living with two of my favorite heroes, and they were legally my parents! Also, Karen made the BEST food. So despite all that had happened to me, I was living a pretty happy life. I had friends, a family, good grades, but something was missing. I couldn't really place it. And no, it wasn't the fact that my real parents are dead, it was something else. Then it finally hit me. What I wanted was a sibling. I know what you're thinking: _Ugh, siblings are awful, I hate my siblings, blah, blah, blah._ But, nonetheless, I wanted one. Someone to cheer me up, someone to lean on, someone to spew out all my thoughts and not mind it. Even if they were complete brats, I wouldn't care. I was just sick of being alone. Eventually, Victor picked up on my loneliness.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm just a little lonely," I said.

"You're not looking for a boyfriend are you? 'Cause that's not happening," he said protectively. I laughed. Barely a month of me living here and he's already got the "protective dad" gene. Or programming, I guess.

"Nah, nothing like that," I said.

"Well, I've got the solution," he said. I looked at him strangely.

"Come with me!" he said cheerfully. I followed him to his lab.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"We're gonna build ourselves a son! Er, brother for you," he said.

"Awesome!" I said.

"One more thing, don't tell Karen, I want this to be a surprise!" he said.

"No problem, what can I do to help?" I asked.

"I need you to program his personality, and I'll get working on the android itself," he said.

"Okay," I said. And I got to work. I decided to have him love sports like Victor does, and be confident like Karen is. He also will love the outdoors, be really smart, kind, and a bit of a prankster. That would probably backfire on me later, but I didn't care. Victor gave him curly brown hair and soft golden eyes, and finally decided to name him Kirby, which was one of Karen's favorite names. By physical appearance, he ended up looking a lot like Karen. After a few weeks of working, Kirby was finally complete.

"Let's activate him," Victor said. He pushed a button, and Kirby came to life.

"Who are you?" he asked, his golden eyes staring up at us.

"I'm your Dad, and this is your sister, Vic," Victor said. Kirby smiled.

"You are my family?" he asked.

"Well, most of it, want to go meet Mom?" I asked. Victor looked at me, confused. This was the first time I had referred to Karen as "Mom".

"I would like to meet her," Kirby said.

"Vic, go tell… Mom, that we want to show her something," Victor said. I went outside to the garden, where Karen, I mean, Mom, was.

"Hey Mom," I said. She looked at me with surprise.

"Yes?" she asked, puzzled.

"I want to show you something," I said.

"O-okay," she stuttered. She followed me to the lab.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet your son, Kirby," I said. Tears fell from her eyes when she saw Kirby.

"You are my Mom?" he asked.

"Vic and I built him for you, this family needed another member," Victor- I mean, Dad said. Mom wrapped him in a hug.

"Group hug!" I shouted. Were we quite a sight to see. A human, two cyborgs, and an android, having a group hug. I was just happy to have a family.

 _A/N: Hey! Sorry for the mild swearing in here, that's just how this character is! This was a hard chapter for me to write, I'm not a big fan of sad backstories, but it was necessary for the story. Anyway, one more POV and we get back to Jay's POV. I am really excited for this next chapter, it has one of my favorite pairings on the show, and I couldn't resist adding them to the story. Anyway, please review/follow/favorite! Thanks and I'll talk to you all soon! Bye! ~Hannah :)_


	4. Chapter 4: Iris

**Chapter 4**

 _Iris's POV_

My name is Iris West. My name can be a problem when visiting my aunt, but that's another story. I'm going to tell you a different story. This story is about me. And my brother. Okay, and my parents. And some other people. But mostly me.

I grew up in Central City with my Mom, Dad, and my brother, Joe. We lived next to my Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry. And yes, my Uncle Barry is the Flash. Which that means, as you can probably guess, that my Dad was Kid Flash. And that also means that my Mom is the ex-villain Jinx.

When I was about 11, I discovered that I had inherited super speed from my Dad. The way it happened was… weird. I was asleep in my bed, dreaming about how cool it would be to run like my Dad and my Uncle Barry. Little did I know, I was sleepwalking. Sorta. More like sleeprunning. At the speed of sound. According to my Dad, I was halfway to Starling City when he found me. Whoops. So my Dad and my Uncle helped me learn how to control my powers. And every weekend, we went running. It was amazing, feeling my hair flowing in the wind. From a distance, we looked like three flickers of light, zooming through the night.

A few years later, my little brother, Joe, also discovered that he had powers. I was 13 at the time, and he was 10 years old. He could use magic, like my Mom. He discovered it when arguing with me over how it wasn't fair that I had powers and he didn't. There was a sudden flash of red light, and I flew into a wall. Man, am I glad that I can heal heal fast, because I would have some nasty scars from that. He later discovered that he too could run fast, but only in short bursts, like a cheetah.

When I turned 15, my family left Central City and moved to Jump City. And in the middle of the school year too! Joe and I had to leave all of our friends behind and go to a different school where everyone has been besties since kindergarten. It was awful being the "new girl". There was also this horrible English teacher named Mrs. Logan who gave us a huge paper on poets. I asked if I could have extra time since I was new, but she said no. I even asked nicely- okay, I didn't ask as nicely as I should have, I was crabby from moving to a whole different city. When I got home, Joe wouldn't shut up about his school day.

"There was this really pretty girl named Kori, and there was this really cool guy named Kirby, I think we'll be best friends! And all my teachers were really nice-" Joe said.

"We get it, your day was freaking fantastic," I interrupted. My Mom glared at me.

"Iris, what is the matter with you?" she asked.

"We moved to this stupid city," I said.

"We had to move here, your father got a good job here as a forensic scientist," Mom said.

"Yeah, but this place still sucks," I said.

"Oh come on, I grew up here, there's a bunch of things to do here!" she said.

"You robbed banks here," I said.

"Touche," she said. I rolled my eyes and went to my new room. It was a little smaller than my old room, and smelled nothing like home. I flopped down on my bed and started to undo my pink braid. In all honesty, I looked a lot like my Mom, except that I had bright blue eyes. My brother on the other hand, looked exactly like my Dad. Right down to the bright red spiky hair and the blue eyes.

I finished unbraiding my hair, and I decided to work on that stupid paper for English. Ugh. I don't even _like_ poetry. I decided on Maya Angelou, who wrote "Still I Rise". Which pretty much describes me in a nutshell. I started typing, and after awhile I had three pages. I couldn't stand to sit still for much longer. I needed to run. If I ran fast enough, hopefully no one would see me. I could run to the countryside, where there would be no one out there. No one but me and the wind flowing through my hair. I snuck out and ran through Jump City, The streets full of cars that seemed to not move at all when I ran past them. I ran through alleyways and over bridges and on water 'til I reached the beautiful countryside. I was nothing but a flicker of pink running through the fields.

I soon ran home and got back without my parents noticing I had even left. I fixed my hair so that I didn't look quite so windblown. Then I grabbed a snack because of my high metabolism. Then I went back to my room and worked some more on that stupid paper. Soon my Dad walked in.

"How ya doin'?" he asked. I groaned.

"Not so good eh?" he asked.

"Yup," I said.

"Working on a paper?" he asked.

"Unfortunately," I replied.

"When's it due?" he asked.

"End of the week," I groaned.

"Well, there is a great pizza place downtown that we're going to, so you keep your mind off of this ridiculous paper!" he said.

"I definitely will," I said. My family loaded up into the car, and we drove to the pizza place. It was fantastic! I guess I misjudged this city. It wasn't too bad after all. We went home, and I went to bed happy.

I woke up the next morning at 7:30, and school started at 8:00. Oops. Thank god I had superspeed, otherwise I would've been late. School wasn't too bad. I met a girl named Vic who had moved to Jump City a few weeks ago. She had this badass pixie cut and was really nice.

"So where did you live before you moved here?" I asked.

"Starling City," Vic replied.

"Cool, I lived in Central City. Why did you move?" I asked. Her face fell.

"Well, when my parents died, a couple here adopted me," she said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"Nah, it's okay, why did you move?" she asked.

"My Dad got a new job here as a forensic scientist," I replied. Her eyes lit up.

"Hey Iris, I know we just met, but could I ask you a favor?" Vic asked.

"Shoot," I replied.

"Could you ask your Dad to investigate my parents' death? They died in a car accident, and I wanna know how it happened," she asked.

"Why would you want to know?" I asked.

"Just to put my soul at rest," she said.

"I'll see what I can do," I replied. Soon, the school day was over, and my Mom came to pick me and my brother up. I rode home, thinking about what Vic said. I guess I could see her point, wanting to know why, I mean, if it were my parents, I would wanna know too. We got home, and I worked on that stupid paper to pass the time until Dad got home.

"Hey kiddo," he said, bursting into my room.

"Hey Dad," I replied.

"Looks like you got something on your mind, anything you wanna talk about?" he asked.

"Well, I met this girl who moved here recently, and we were talking about how we moved here. And I told her how you got a new job, and she was adopted by a couple here. Her parents died in a car accident, and she wants to know how it happened," I said.

"I think I get the picture. Do you want me to look into it?" he asked.

"If you could, that would be great," I said.

"I'll try my best," he said, and he zoomed out of the room. I sighed. Hopefully Vic could know what happened. Hopefully.

 _A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I ship Flinx sooooooo hard and I couldn't resist adding it to the story! I know that nothing much happened in this one, and that it's shorter than usual, but it was a little tricky writing in Iris's POV because she's such a spunky character. Next chapter we will be back to Jay's POV, there will finally be some action! Anyway, please review/follow/favorite! Thanks and I'll talk to you all soon! Bye! ~Hannah:)_


	5. Chapter 5: Jay

**Chapter 5**

 _Jay's POV_

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING DOWN HERE!?" my Dad shouted.

"It was an accident, she pushed the button in the Shakespeare head!" I cried.

"You followed me down here!" Kori argued. My Dad groaned.

"Why were you in my office?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose, as if he had a headache.

"We got curious as why you would hide it," Kori said meekly.

"Do not you think it is time to tell them?" Mom said to Dad. Tell us what?

"I guess you're right," he said grudgingly. he took a deep breath.

"Your mother and I aren't who we say we are. Your mom is not from another country, but from another world called Tamaran. She came here to Earth and became the superhero Starfire. At that time, I was known as Robin," he said.

"Wait a minute, so Grandpa Wayne is really Batman?" I asked. My Dad nodded.

"That's why he's so grumpy all the time!" Kori said. I rolled my eyes.

"For a few years, your mother and a couple of my friends and I were the Teen Titans. But then Batman called and said he needed me in Gotham City. I refused, and took on the name Nightwing instead of Robin. Soon after that, the Titans disbanded. Then I married your Mom and the rest is history," Dad said.

"Why did the Teen Titans disband?" I asked.

"Things changed," he said coldly. There was silence for a few minutes.

"So Mom, if you're Starfire, then how come we don't have powers?" Kori asked, breaking the silence.

"You do, you just do not realize it," she said.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Remember the time that Jay was beating you at a video game and you crushed the controller?" my Dad asked.

"Yeah, you said that it was a bad remote," she replied.

"Well, I was wrong. You have super strength," he said.

"No way!" she said.

"Course you do, punch that training dummy over there," he said, gesturing to the training area. Kori cautiously walked over and punched the training dummy. Its head flew off and hit the cave wall.

"Woah," she said.

"And Jay, remember when you and I were playing catch, and the ball got disintegrated?"

"You told me that it just fell apart, which now that I think about it, was a pretty lame excuse," I said.

"Yes, and that means that you can shoot starbolts," he said.

"Can I test that theory on that training dummy?" I asked.

"Be my guest," he said. I took aim, I focused on the dummy, and suddenly a burst of green light came from my hand and hit the dummy.

"That's awesome," I said, looking at the remains of the dummy.

"And that is not all you can do, my santorfs," Mom said.

"So, when you say stuff like that, you're speaking Tamaranian?" Kori asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"So my name, Koriand'r, is really a Tamaranian name?" she asked.

"Not only that, but it is also my name," my Mom replied.

"Cool!" Kori said.

"Yes, it is the very cool," Mom said, grinning.

"Now, there is something I want you two to test," my Dad said.

"And what is that?" I asked

"Whether or not you can fly," he said.

"And how do we test that? I asked cautiously.

""Your mom will teach you that," he said, walking over to the far end of the cave. there was a cliff with water at the bottom.

"You want us to fly over that?" I asked.

"That is the idea," he said.

"Oh boy," I said.

"There is nothing to fear, my son," Mom said as she flew over the cliff. It was really weird to see her fly.

"The way flying works is that it is tied to your emotions. The happier you are, the better you will fly," she said.

"What if we fall?" I asked.

"I will catch you," she said.

"I'll go first!" Kori said. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and leaped off the edge. To my surprise, she flew!

"This is soo cool!" Kori cried, doing a loop-de-loop in the air.

"Alright, it's my turn!" I said. I took a shaky breath, thought of the happiest moment in my life, and jumped off the cliff. I shut my eyes, terrified that I would fall. But I didn't. I was hovering in midair! I flew towards my Mom and my sister. Flying was a lot like swimming, except you were in the air, not the water.

"This is awesome!" I said. I shot a starbolt at a stalactite, and it was instantly obliterated.

"Be careful, we don't wanna bring the cave down on top of us!" Dad shouted from the cliff.

"Alright!" I said. For the next few weeks, Mom and Dad taught us how to control our powers. Dad taught my sister and I karate, and Mom helped us learn cool tricks with our powers. Soon, Dad said that he wanted to tell us something.

"Kids, I've been thinking for awhile, and I've decided to let you fight crime like you mother and I did," he said. We couldn't believe our ears.

"What?" Kori and I said in unison.

"Come with me," he said. He led us down to the lair and back to the suits display. Except there were two more suits added to the collection. One suit was purple and silver armor that had a black fire symbol on it. The other was a sleek black suit with a blue star symbol and a blue mask.

"Jay, the purple and silver suit is yours. You will be known as Nightfire, on account of your starbolts. Kori, the black suit is yours. You will be known as Starwing, because you are the best flier," he said.

"Can we try them on?" Kori asked.

"Yes, of course," my Dad said. My sister grabbed her suit from the display, then I grabbed mine.

"There's a door to the right where you can change," my Dad said. I went in and put my suit on. The style of it reminded me of my Mom's suit design. I walked out and my sister walked in. She soon came out of the room. She looked so much older than she actually was. Instead of looking 13, she looked like she was my age, which is 15.

"You look so… mature," I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"I think it's the mask, it had the same effect on me when I was your age," my Dad said.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Like a male version of your mom," Dad said.

"Yeah, but do I look cool?" I asked.

"Nah," Kori said, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Now you two are going to go on your first patrol. Put these earpieces on so you can stay in communication throughout the patrol. I will stay here by the computer to give you info on any crimes in the area. Got it?" he said, handing us the earpieces. We put them in. and got ready to go. Dad pushed a button on the computer, and a garage door of sorts opened up over by the vehicles.

"Ready to go?" my Dad asked.

"Definitely," Kori said. She flew out of the cave.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I shouted, flying after her. We flew into the beautiful night sky of Jump City.

"Jay! I mean, Nightfire! This is amazing!" Kori shouted.

"You're right Starwing, this is pretty cool, but we're on patrol, we need to focus on that," I said.

"Party pooper," she said. I had to admit, this was cool. We never have actually flown outside of the cave before. But patrolling was more important.

"There's a crime in progress downtown, it's a bank robbery. Get down there now," Dad said through the earpiece.

"On our way!" I said.

"Race you!" Starwing shouted.

"You are so on!" I shouted back. We sped through the night, racing on to save the day.

 _A/N: Hey guys! So Jay and Kori have officially become superheroes! Yay! Their superhero names are just ones that I have commonly seen from other fanfictions and fanart. And for Kori, the star symbol looks like the "Star of Bethlehem" that you see on nativity scenes. If you don't know what I'm talking about, just look it up on google, you'll probably recognize it. And for Jay, it is literally a flame, but just colored black. Anyway, please review/follow/favorite! Thanks and I'll talk to you all soon! Bye! ~Hannah:)_


	6. Chapter 6: Eli

**Chapter 6**

 _Eli's POV_

"What? You mean I have powers too?" I asked.

"Yes, although I cannot tell what type of powers," my Mom said, nodding.

"Rae, maybe his powers are similar to mine?" my Dad asked.

"Perhaps, go ahead into the other room and test them," my Mom said.

"What other room?" I asked. My Mom flicked her hand towards a blank wall, and a doorway appeared.

"Oh. That room," I said. My Dad led me through the doorway, and it became a solid wall again.

"Cool, huh? It's an illusion," my Dad said, sticking his had through the "wall".

"That's awesome!" I said.

"Now, Eli, I want you to focus on an animal. But let's keep it something small. okay?" my Dad said.

"Okay," I said. I tried focusing on a mouse, like my sister did. Nothing happened. Maybe I had to focus on something smaller? I focused on a fly. Suddenly, I felt myself shrinking! I started to grow wings and two more limbs. Then finally I was a fly!

"Wait, where did you go? Try to change back!" my Dad said. I focused on what I regularly look like, and I grew larger. I lost the wings and extra limbs and became myself.

"What did you turn into?" my Dad asked.

"A fly. I tried a mouse, but it wasn't working," I said.

"Hmmmm… try a dog," my Dad said. I focused again, but nothing happened.

"It didn't work," I said.

"Try a hawk," my Dad said. I focused again. This time, it happened! I started to grow feathers, my nose turned into a beak, and I grew wings again.

" I think I've got it, you seem to be able to turn into anything that can fly," my Dad said. I turned back to my human form.

"I think you're right," I said.

"Let's go tell your mom what we found out," my Dad said. We walked through the "wall" and saw my sister petting a purple lion.

"Umm…" I said.

"Oh," Emmie said. She snapped her fingers, and the lion disappeared into purple dust.

"You've got a handle on your powers," I said.

"Yeah, what about you?" she asked.

"I seem to turn into any flying creature," I said. To demonstrate, I turned into a crow.

"Not bad," my Mom said.

"Thanks," I said, turning into a person again.

"You don't seem to turn green or any other color when you turn into animals," my Mom commented.

"You could spy on things easier than I ever could," my Dad said.

"Gar…" my Mom warned.

"Could we fight crime like you did?" Emmie asked.

"Absolutely not," my Mom said.

"I think it's a good idea," my Dad said. Mom glared at him.

"Or not…" my Dad said sheepishly. Suddenly, my Mom's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey Star. Really? Congrats. He wants to do what? Reassemble the Titans? Are you sure? OKay, what do I have to do. That's simple enough. Thanks for calling. Bye Star," she said, answering the phone call. She ended it and put her phone back in her pocket.

"I think fighting crime is a great idea," she said.

"What?" Emmie and I asked in unison.

"Alright, let's get down to the fun stuff. What do you want your superhero names to be?" my Dad asked.

"We get to choose?" I asked.

"I pick Animalia," Emmie said.

"Sounds cool," my Dad said.

"What about you, Eli?" he asked. I thought for a minute.

"Crow," I decided. It sounded like my Mom's name, and since I turned into flying creatures, it worked.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, it's time to move on to costumes," my Mom said.

"So how does this work?" I asked.

"Follow me," my Mom said. We walked through a few fake walls, and came to a room with a costume display. There was my Mom's costume, which was a navy blue cloak with a leotard of the same color, my Dad's costume, which was purple with a silver belt, and there were two other costumes that I didn't recognize. One looked similar to my Mom's suit, except instead of being navy blue, was dark purple. The other one was very similar to my father's suit, except it was a cobalt blue.

"What are these here for?" Emmie asked.

"We knew that eventually you two would want to follow in our footsteps, so we made these," my Mom said.

"Why are you even letting us do this?" I asked.

"An old friend called. She said that you two were needed," my Mom said.

"How old are we talking, Rae?" my Dad asked.

"Back before things had changed," my Mom said gravely. My Dad's eyes widened.

"You mean that…" he rambled.

"Exactly," she said. Exactly what? Why was Mom being so cryptic? What did this all mean?

"Anyway, you two should suit up. Emmie, yours is the dark purple one, and Eli, yours is the cobalt blue," Mom said, using her magic to open up two doorways on either side of the room. I grabbed my suit, and Emmie grabbed hers. I went through the doorway on the right, and she went into the one on the left. The doorway closed behind me and turned back into a blank wall. I quickly changed into my suit and walked through the wall. I saw my sister wearing her costume. She looked so much like my Mom had in the few pictures I'd seen of her in the old days. She even had the belt at an angle like my Mom did. Her violet eyes peered out from the hood, which was a little unnerving.

"How do I look?" Emmie asked timidly.

"You look a lot like Mom," I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Remember the old pics of Mom we've seen? You look exactly like her," I said.

"Woah," Emmie said, sounding a little shocked.

"How do I look?" I asked, grinning.

"Like a doofus," she said.

"Seriously?" I said, a little annoyed.

"I'm just kidding, you look great," Emmie said.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Train, and keep your powers in check. And Emmie, you will have to start meditating with me," my Mom said.

"Okay," Emmie said. So for the next few weeks, we balanced training with our regular lives. After an afternoon of training, Mom told us to keep our suits on. To our surprise, both our parents had changed into theirs.

"What's going on?" Emmie asked.

"We're going to fly to our old home," my Mom said. It turned into a pterodactyl and invited my sister for a ride. She accepted and hopped on. My Dad turned into a hawk and my Mom flew using her magic. I followed my parents while carefully making sure that I didn't drop my sister. We soon arrived at the the old Titans' tower. We flew in the entrance and saw none other than Nightwing and Starfire! There were also two kids that looked about the same age as my sister and I. One was wearing purple and silver armor with a black fire symbol, and the other was wearing a sleek black suit with a blue mask and a blue star symbol.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'd like to know that as well," the guy with the purple armor said. He kinda reminded me of someone, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Well, I'm Crow, but I'm usually known as Elijah Logan. You can call me Eli," I said.

"I'm Animalia, otherwise known as Emerald Logan. But please, call me Emmie," my sister said quietly, taking off her hood. The girl in the blue mask gasped.

"Emmie! You're a superhero too!? My name is Starwing, but of course you know me as Koriand'r Grayson or Kori!" Kori shouted, taking her mask off and giving Emmie a hug.

"Well Eli, I'm Nightfire, but I'm better known as your good friend, James Grayson, or Jay," he said. So that's why he was familiar. I mentally kicked myself. The suit threw me off.

"Good to know that you all know each other, but we are still expecting a few more people," Nightwing said.

"What are we here for?" Emmie timidly asked.

"We are reassembling the Titans," he said. I couldn't believe my ears. Barely a month of being a superhero, and I was going to be on a team. I couldn't wait to get started.

 _A/N: Hey guys! Sooooo sorry that this took forever to upload, I had writer's block and school had started for me, so I didn't get much of a chance, but here it is! We are getting very close to everyone becoming heroes/heroines and I am so excited! I will try to update at least every weekend, and I will be better on uploading it regularly. That's about all I got to say, so please review/follow/favorite! Thanks and I'll talk to you all soon! Bye! ~Hannah :)_


	7. Chapter 7: Vic

**Chapter 7**

 _Vic's POV_

Life at my house was pretty normal for awhile. Well, as normal as a family of two cyborgs, an android, and a human can be anyway. Kirby soon went to school as well. We made him the age of a kid in 7th grade, so he went to the middle school near my high school. At my school I met a new girl named Iris. She had this awesome pink hair and said she had came from Central City. Which was cool, because she was only a train ride away from where I had lived, which was Starling City. She also told me that her Dad was a forensic scientist. And even though we had just met, she agreed to ask her Dad to look into my parents' death. I had a feeling that we would get along just great.

I got home from school and at about 5:30 I got a text from Iris:

 _Hey Vic, great news!_

 _My Dad agreed to look into it for you!_

 _See ya tomorrow!_

I texted her back a thank you, and took out the picture of my parents and I from my nightstand. I'll figure out how this happened, I swear on it. I put the picture away and walked over to my beanbag chair. I sat down and let out a sigh. Not a day goes by when I don't miss them. I mean, I love my new family, but I miss my real parents so much. Suddenly, Kirby peeked his head into my room.

"Hello Vic!" he said enthusiastically.

"Hey Kirby," I said.

"Wanna play catch with me?" he asked, holding a baseball and two mitts.

"Are you sure that Dad doesn't want to?" I asked.

"I wanna play with you," he said.

"Alright, fine," I said, getting up. We went into the backyard, taking great care that we didn't step in Mom's garden, and started playing catch. We were playing for a little while until Dad told us that it was time for dinner.

"So you two were playing catch without me?" Dad said in a mock scolding tone.

"Kirby said he wanted to play with me," I said dryly.

"That doesn't mean that I don't like you," Kirby defended.

"He just likes me better," I said with a smirk.

"Yeah right," he said, playfully shoving me.

"You know what would be the perfect way to solve this? Playing catch all together," Mom commented.

"Sounds good to me," Dad said. We nodded. Suddenly, my phone rang.

"It's Iris, I should take this," I said, getting up from the table.

"Hello?" I asked, answering the call.

"Hey Vic, how soon can you get to the Magic Emporium?" Iris asked. I recognized the name instantly. It was where my real parents and I were going to before the car crash.

"Maybe about twenty minutes, why?" I asked.

"My Dad found something out about the car crash," she said.

"Be there soon," I said. I told Dad what Iris had said, and he agreed to drive me over. We soon arrived there and saw that there were police cars everywhere. I found Iris and walked towards her.

"Why are there so many cars everywhere? I just wanted your Dad to look into it, not stage a full-scale investigation!" I said, surprised.

"He was looking into it, but he found something and it had to become a full-scale investigation," she said.

"What could be so important?" I asked. An officer then walked up to me.

"Are you Miss Victoria Simms?" he asked.

"It's Victoria Stone now, but yeah, that's me," I said.

"Miss, would you please come with me?" he asked.

"Uh, sure officer," I said. What exactly was going on? I followed the officer to an area that was all taped off.

"Miss, we have reason to believe that your parents' death wasn't an accident," he said gravely.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"There is evidence that suggests that the car accident was a setup," he said. What was he talking about?

"What?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"I'll refer you to Mr. West, he can explain," he said. I looked over to a red-haired man.

"Hi, I'm Mr. West, I'm Iris's father," he said.

"Hi," I said meekly.

"Now, I know what you're going through, but I promise you that I will get to the bottom of this," he said. I nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Alright, so when I was investigating, I found the tire tracks very intriguing," he said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well normally when cars swerve out of control, the tracks are very visible and obvious. But in this case, the tracks weren't as visible as they should have been, which was odd. It was as if the car had swerved that way on purpose. But then I found something else on the car that had swerved in front of you and your parents," he paused, holding up an evidence bag. Inside the bag was a red boomerang. Except, it wasn't your ordinary style of boomerang. Instead of being a V-shape, it was in the shape of an X.

"Does this mean anything to you?" he asked.

"I've never seen it before," I said.

"Well, I have reason to believe that this, boomerang, caused the car to swerve,"

"How would it be able to do that?" I asked.

"Well, while analyzing it, I discovered some advanced technology inside this. My theory is that it was able to take over the car, and someone was able to control it from a distance," he said. This was a lot to take in. Someone wanted this to happen? But why? My parents didn't have any enemies, at least none that I knew of.

"Why would this happen?" I asked.

"That's what I will find out for you and the family of Tim Drake," he said.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"The man whose car lost control, he unfortunately died because of it," Mr. West said.

"That's awful," I said.

"Yes, it is. Now I have to go back to work, but thank you for coming Miss Stone," he said. I nodded in reply. I moved through the mass of people towards where Dad and Iris were standing. I explained everything to them about what Iris's dad had found out. My Dad raised his eyebrows at the mention of the red X-shaped boomerang and the name Tim Drake, but didn't say anything.

"C'mon, let's go home," he said. The drive home was silent. What exactly did he know about this? I didn't have time to ask him, because he insisted that "it was late" and that "you should be going to bed". So I went to my room, but didn't stay for long, because I heard Dad talking to someone. I crept out of my room and went down the hallway, passing Kirby's room, and towards Mom and Dad's bedroom. the door was open, but no light was pouring from it. I turned up my audio receptors so I could listen to what my Dad was saying. I heard my Mom snoring, my Dad speaking softly, and a tinny voice, probably coming from a phone.

"Look man, you have to reassemble the Titans! If he's back, there's no telling what he'll do!" my Dad whisper-shouted.

"How do we have proof that he is back?" the tinny voice on the voice asked.

"Look, Vic said that a red X-shaped boomerang caused Tim's car to swerve and crash into her real parents' car! Do we know anyone else besides him that uses an X-shaped boomerang?! Specifically a red one!" my Dad whispered in an annoyed tone.

"Alright fine, my kids have already started training to be Titans, I suggest you start training yours. I'll call the others tomorrow. I'll let you know when the new Titans will have their first meeting," the tinny voice said. I ran back to my room before I heard them hang up. I turned my receptors down back to normal, and crawled back into bed. I tried to get back to sleep, but my mind was spinning with questions. Who was back? Why do the Teen Titans need to be reassembled? Who is Tim Drake? What was so important about this red X-shaped boomerang? I couldn't sort out my thoughts, but somehow I soon drifted off to sleep.

 _A/N: Hey guys! I meant to post sooner, sorry! This chapter was a little tricky to write, and I had some serious writer's block. Also, I did some research, and the thing about tire tracks is true. At least I think it is. I'm not 100% sure. If my info is incorrect, please let me know. My biggest point here was the_ _ **red X-shaped boomerang**_ _. Did I make that obvious enough? If you still don't know what I'm getting at, shame on you. Shame. On. You. But anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review/follow/favorite! Thanks and I'll see you all soon! Bye! ~Hannah :)_


	8. Chapter 8: Iris

**Chapter 8**

 _Iris's POV_

A crap lotta stuff has happened. And my Dad won't tell me any of it. Ever since they've found this "evidence", my Dad has clammed up. So, in my usual style, I decided to snoop. The first thing I did was text Vic:

 _Hey Vic, can I ask you something?_

 _Shoot._

 _What do you know about the_

 _investigation?_

 _What investigation?_

 _You know which one I'm_

 _talking about -_-_

 _My Dad told me that I'm not_

 _supposed to say anything…_

 _Sooo? tell me anyway_

 _Fiiiine but not here,_

 _meet me at the library kay?_

 _Sure. see ya soon 3_

I sped over to the library, telling my parents that I was going there to study with a friend. I went into the library and saw Vic sitting in a corner, pretending she was reading a book. I could tell she was pretending because she was looking around nervously, like something was going to come out of nowhere and attack her.

"Hey Vic, you look a little stressed," I said casually.

"I think I'm a little beyond stressed. What's a word for beyond stressed?" she asked.

"How about paranoid?" I said sarcastically.

"Hilarious. Can we be serious here?" Vic asked.

"Sure. What's so important that you couldn't text me about it?" I asked.

"I don't even know where to start," she said. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Actually I do know where to start. Follow me," she said.

"Okay…" I said. I mean yes, Vic is my friend, but I wasn't sure where this was going. I just couldn't shake this feeling of apprehension. We walked out of the library and towards a cluster of trees.

"Alright, no one can see me here," she said once we were in the group of trees.

"What exactly is going on?" I asked.

"Just… promise me you won't freak out," Vic said. Vic took her ring off, and she started to fade away! Well, not exactly. More like, became something else. Soon the original Vic disappeared, and something else took her place. It was a robot- no, a cyborg made of silver and blue metal. Some of Vic seemed to be there, but half her face was robotic, with a glaring red eye. She still had her pixie-cut hairstyle, and her forearms were still visible, but the rest of her was robotic.

"You're a cyborg," I breathed. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You don't think I'm hideous?" She said meekly.

"No, you're amazing! How long have you been a cyborg and didn't tell me?!" I shouted.

"Shh, no one's supposed to know," Vic said, putting her ring back on.

"Well, speaking of things that no one's supposed to know," I said, picking her up and running back to the library. and when I say running, I mean nearly running at the speed of sound running. I put her down and she looked at me in shock.

"I may be half robot but I think I'm gonna be sick. How did you do that?" she asked.

"My Dad's Kid Flash, my Uncle's the Flash, it runs in the family," I said.

"That is so cool," she said.

"Now, is there anything else that you need to tell me?" I asked.

"Actually, yes. My adoptive father is Cyborg, and my adoptive mother is Bumblebee," Vic said.

"Kay, I was referring to the case, but this is interesting as well," I said. It couldn't be a coincidence that both our parents were part of the Titans at one point in time.

"Now, about the case. According to your Dad, which I am still finding hard to believe that he is Kid Flash, my parents death wasn't an accident. Apparently someone made a device that looks like a red X shaped boomerang that caused the car to swerve into my parents' car. And there's more. I overheard my Dad talking to someone on the phone. He said something about reassembling the Titans, and something about someone coming back. An old enemy of some sort, I'm guessing," Vic said.

"Hmm, time to do some research," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"So we can find out what enemy of the Titans' is back," I said. So we got to work. We researched every enemy that could do this kind of thing. Every time we came close, something would kick us off the site. Someone obviously didn't want us to find out who this guy was.

"Have you got anything?" I asked.

"Nope," Vic said.

"This is frustrating," I said.

"I had hoped it wouldn't resort to this, but I'll have to hack in," Vic said. She adjusted something on her ring, and her robotic fingers became visible. The tip of her pointer finger opened up, and a cord came out and connected her to the computer. The screen soon had a flurry of images that showed a man with a red X symbol shown on his chest and mask. Soon the screen reverted to its original screensaver.

"Now I've downloaded all this information on this guy, is there anywhere more private where we can talk?" Vic asked.

"My house. My brother, Joe, has a soccer game that my Mom's going to, and my Dad has work," I said. Just as I had said the sentence, I picked up Vic and ran to my house.

"Nice place," Vic commented, looking a little queasy.

"It's not bad, but I like to call it home," I said.

"Do you have a computer I can use? It would be easier to display the information," Vic said.

"Sure, follow me," I said. I took her to my room, and Vic sat down at my desk, where my laptop was.

"M'kay, hold on," Vic said. She again adjusted her ring, and her fingers became robotic. The cord came out again, and it plugged into my laptop.

"Alright, this is all the info that I got from hacking in," Vic said. A file popped up on the screen, and Vic opened it.

"Okay, so according to this, his name is Red X," Vic said.

"Clever," I said sarcastically.

"Anyway, he showed up about 30 years ago and was an enemy of the Titans'. He was associated with the Brotherhood of Evil for a while, but that didn't last long. Nobody knows his identity, he never got caught," she said.

"What this guy have to do with you?" I asked.

"Wish I knew," Vic said.

 _A/N: Heyo! I know this is late, but I am now writing three stories at a time. Which may have been a bad idea on my part, but it will be fine. My Flash story I will try to update on Tuesdays, Ninja Turtles will be on Fridays, and this one will be on the weekends or whenever I'm able to. Anyway, we're getting into some exciting stuff now, and soon the story will be pretty consistent because they will all become a team eventually. Anyway_ _ **please**_ _review/follow/favorite! Thanks and I'll talk to you all soon! Bye! ~Hannah :)_


	9. Chapter 9: Jay

Chapter 9

 _Jay's POV_

I stood impatiently in the main room of the Titans' Tower. We were still waiting for four people. The only heroes who had arrived so far were Eli, Emmie, Kori, and me. We were still waiting for a girl named Iris, a boy named Joe, a girl named Vic, and a boy named Kirby. Suddenly, A group of people zoomed in. It was Kid Flash, Jinx, and two other heroes I didn't recognize. There was a girl wearing an outfit similar to Kid Flash's, only instead of being yellow and red, it was purple and pink. Her hair was bright pink, and was tied up in a ponytail. There was also a boy wearing a black suit and a red cape. He had messy red hair, and his eyes were glowing an eerie red.

"Hey there! Name's Flicker, but most people call me 's yours?" she asked.

"Hi. My name is Nightfire, this is Starwing, that is Animalia, and this is Crow. But we're all better known as Jay, Kori, Emmie, and Eli," I said, gesturing to each of them in turn.

"Cool. And this is my brother, Hex. Better known as Joe," Iris said.

"Nice to meet you," I said. Iris and Joe started talking with some of the other heroes. I started to pace. There were still two heroes we were waiting for. Then, after what seemed like ages, the last few heroes walked in. There was Cyborg, Bumblebee, a female cyborg, and an… android? He was yellow and black, and his eyes glowed gold.

"Hello, my name is Nightfire, otherwise known as Jay Grayson. What is your name?" I asked to the female cyborg.

"My name is Miss Cyborg. But my real name is Victoria Simms-Stone. But call me Vic," she said.

"I'm Nanosting. But my name is actually Kirby. Kirby Stone," the android said.

"Nice to meet you," I said. I then introduced them to all the other heroes.

"Is everyone here, Nightfire?" my Dad asked.

"Yes Dad- I mean, Nightwing," I said.

"Good. Now-" a loud alarm interrupted his sentence.

"Well, I guess that this is your first field test. Titans, go!" my Dad said. Everyone leaped into action. Crow turned into a pterodactyl, Animalia hitched a ride on Crow, Flicker used her superspeed, Hex used his magic to fly, Nanosting used his metallic wings, Miss Cyborg activated her jet boots, Starwing used her powers of flight, and so did I.

"Alright team," said my Dad through the comm systems.

"There is a bank robbery on 5th Avenue. You should be able to handle it. Good luck," he said.

"On our way!" I said.

"One more thing, I am officially appointing Nightfire as the new Titans leader. But, if things get rough, I'll step in," he said.

"Congrats!" said Starwing.

"Yeah, good job bro," Crow said.

"Thanks, but let's just focus on the mission, alright?" I said. We soon arrived at the bank. There was a hole in the wall, probably caused by explosives, and there seemed to be chaos inside.

"Flicker, can you get these people out of here? Starwing, you help Flicker. Everyone else, let's catch some criminals," I said. Starwing and Flicker started rushing people out of the building. The rest of us confronted the criminals. Scratch that, criminal. There was only one. I didn't get to see much of him, because the I tried to attack, something slammed into my chest and pinned me to the wall. I was stuck in some sort of goo. I tried to struggle against it, but the more I struggled, the tighter it seemed to become. I looked around at my team. They too were trapped as well. The only ones still fighting were Miss Cyborg, Flicker, Starwing, and Hex. The man they were fighting wore all black, and had a red X symbol on his chest and mask. I had to get free and help my team! I focused and used my laser bolts. The goo exploded, and I was free! I flew straight for the man. I fired a flurry of laser bolts at him, but he dodged every bolt.

"You must be the son of Nightwing and Starfire. I'm a little underwhelmed," the man said. I drew in all my energy, and fired a huge starbolt at him, but he dodged it with surprising speed.

"Pathetic. Just like your father," the man said, firing a gun at me. Suddenly I was thrown backwards, pain blooming across my chest. I hit the ground, my vision becoming blurry. I saw the vague images of my sister and Miss Cyborg looking down at me. They were trying to talk to me, but I only heard garbled chatter. My friends faces' soon faded to black, and the world around me did too.

 _A/N: Heyyo! I'm back! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in FOREVER. I just got soooooo busy all of a sudden, and I couldn't post anything. And yeah, this is a teeny cliffhanger… okay, more of a really big cliffhanger… sorry about that (not really). Anywho, I have recently started writing on Wattpad! Please feel free to look me up, my name is HannahTheStoryTeller. Anyway, please review/follow/favorite! Thanks and I'll talk to you all soon! Bye! ~Hannah :)_


	10. Chapter 10: Eli

Chapter 10

 _Eli's POV_

I watched in horror as my best friend was shot and fell to the ground. I was trapped in a net, unable to save him or even warn him. Miss Cyborg and Starwing were trying to help Nightfire while Flicker and Hex freed the rest of us from whatever trap the rest of us were in. Nanosting was stuck in a force field bubble, and Animalia was bound by a special kind of chain that prevented her magic. How did this guy know how to stop us so easily? And how did he know that Nightfire was Nightwing and Starfire's son? Why didn't he notice this in Starwing? Is he sexist? Was that even a relevant question?There were too many questions and not enough answers. Flicker soon came over and quickly took care of the net. As soon as I was free, I ran over to Nightfire with speed the Flash would be proud of.

"How is he?" I asked Miss Cyborg.

"Not good, I don't know how a Tamaranian immune system works, I don't know how to heal him," she said.

"Is there any way we can get him to someone who can help?" I asked.

"We can't even move him in this condition, and the original Titans are too far away," Miss Cyborg said.

"Maybe Flicker can help, is she fast enough?" I asked.

"No, she's too fast, the speed would probably kill him," she said.

"What about me? I can turn into any flying animal," I said.

"What is the biggest from you can accomplish?" she asked.

"Pterodactyl," I replied.

"Maybe that would work, I'd need to ride on too, to make sure that his condition doesn't change. Flicker, go ahead and let the original Titans know what happened, that man somehow scrambled our communications. Everyone else, follow Flicker, we won't be far behind," Miss Cyborg commanded. Flicker ran off, and the rest followed her. Miss Cyborg picked up Nightfire bridal-style, and I changed to pterodactyl form. She hopped on, and I flew up.

We soon arrived at the tower to see Nightwing and a worried Starfire. Miss Cyborg quickly but carefully got off my back and rushed Nightfire to the infirmary, and Cyborg went along too. I transformed back to my normal self and Nightwing walked towards me.

"What happened? How did he get shot?" he asked me, slightly angry.

"This guy, he seemed to know all of our weaknesses, and most of were trapped, including Nightfire. Somehow he managed to get free and attack the man, but as you can see it didn't end well. The oddest thing was is that the man somehow knew that you were his father," I explained, and his eyes widened at the last part.

"What did this man look like?" Nightwing asked.

"He wore all black, and he had a red x on his chest and mask," I said.

"Thank you," Nightwing said, looking a little shaken, and that terrified me. If Nightwing was worried, this guy must be bad news. Nightwing left the room, muttering something about finding the man's location. Starfire sat in a chair and Starwing sat next to her. Raven decided to meditate, and Emmie did too. The rest of us awkwardly stood around, waiting for Miss Cyborg to come out of the infirmary and say that Nightfire was okay. After a while, Starwing stood up and walked over to me.

"Can you stay with my mom? I wanna check on my dad and see that he's okay," she asked me.

"Of course," I said.

"Kori, I'll come with you," Emmie said, breaking away from her meditation.

"Okay," Kori said. The two girls left. I was glad Emmie went with her, Kori needs support too. I sat down by Kori's mom, who looked devastated.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him, I wish I could have done something," I said, trying to make her feel better.

"Friend Eli, it is not your fault. You did a very good thing by making sure he arrived here safely. I thank you greatly for that," she said.

"Thanks Mrs. G. Are you sure that you are okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I just have many of the worries," she said.

"Me too Mrs. G, me too," I said. We were interrupted from our conversation by a loud boom that rattled the tower.

"That came from the control center! That's where Nightwing went!" Changeling shouted. We all ran to the control center to see it filled with smoke. My eyes started to burn and my lungs seized up. I started coughing, which soon graduated to choking, and I was starting to black out. I glanced around me to see my team, my friends collapse around me. My knees buckled, and I lost consciousness.

 _A/N: Heyo! And noooo… this isn't a cliffhanger… okay, maybe it is. Sorry? Yeah I did this to you twice in a row, sorry. Anywho, I don't really have much to say, only that I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I hope you had a Merry Christmas, if you celebrate that, and a Happy New Year! Please review/follow/favorite! Thanks and I'll talk to you all soon! Bye! ~Hannah :)_


	11. Chapter 11: Vic

**Chapter 11**

 _Vic's POV_

My adoptive father and I rushed Jay to the infirmary. We worked quickly but it didn't seem fast enough. Jay was bleeding out and we couldn't locate the bullet.

"We need more pressure, that bleeding needs to stop," my Dad said.

"Okay," I said. I wasn't officially trained, but my processor had all the information to carry out and successfully complete an operation. However, my robotic hands were shaking. I had only just met Jay, and I hated to admit it, but I kinda liked the guy. He was kind, brave, and honestly, really cute. Suddenly, a huge boom rattled the tower. I glanced over to see the team, my new friends, run over to the source of the explosion.

"Keep focused on the operation, they will handle whatever is happening," my Dad said. I turned back to Jay. My Dad fished around with the tweezers and finally found the bullet.

"Alright, let's close," he said. We cleaned the wound to prevent infection, and then my Dad stitched up the wound.

"Okay, I'm going to see if they need help, you stay here and keep an eye on Jay," my Dad said.

"Okay, be safe," I replied.

"You too," he said, leaving the infirmary. I sat down in a chair next to Jay's bed, and watched as he breathed in and out with the oxygen mask. His hair was all mussed up, it wasn't its usual spikiness, but somehow he still looked hot. I chided myself. Here I am, a superhero, and I'm acting like some lovesick teenager in a romance novel. Why did everything have to be so complicated. Suddenly, there was a large bang near the infirmary. I stood up and readied my arm cannon. I stood defensively in front of Jay's sleeping form, prepared to defend him in any way possible. The door burst open, and Red X walked in.

"Don't come a step closer or I'll shoot!" I shouted.

"Oh, Victoria Victoria, Victoria, how much you've changed," he said cooly.

"No thanks to you," I spat.

"Such attitude! Your parents would be so disappointed- wait, they're dead," he said.

"Yes, you murdered them! But now, I have a new family, a new home, a new life! You're the cause of this robotic system that makes up almost all of me!" I shouted, practically screamed it. The mentioning of my parent's death opened up old wounds that I was pushing away for too long.

"Oh, now that you mention it, you new family is currently suffocating, and your new friends are too. So, are you gonna save them, or stop me," he said.

"How bout I do both!" I said, firing a volley of shots at Red X. He dodged all of them except for one, witch nailed him in the shoulder and caused him to fly out of the doorframe. I went out of the room and locked the door behind me, so that Red X couldn't get to Jay. I turned back around to see that Red X was standing up and ready to fight. I opened up a compartment in my hand and fired a miniature missile at him. He managed to to catch it in midair and redirect it towards me. I couldn't dodge it in time and it hit me in the chest. I slammed into the wall, and my system crashed. I was paralyzed, and helpless to stop Red X. He walked over towards me and took a device from his utility belt. He opened up my processor and put the device inside. I suddenly felt very hollow, like I got cut off from my robotic system.

"What did you do?!" I asked.

"Just made sure your system won't reboot anytime soon. I was saving that for Cyborg, but I guess that you will do," Red X said.

"Step away from my daughter!" a voice shouted from behind Red X. It was Cyborg, and he had the entire team behind him.

"Titans, go!" Nightwing shouted. Starwing and Starfire flew towards Red X as a distraction, while Nightwing attacked with his escrima sticks. Cyborg and Nanosting ran over towards me while Bumblebee provided cover fire.

"Don't worry Vic, we'll fix you up," my Dad said. That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

 _A/N: Heyo! And yeah, this is another cliffhanger. I'm not even sorry at this point. Hopefully I got all the surgery details right, google was my best friend during that. Also, the escrima (es-kri-ma) sticks are what Nightwing's weapon is called. I've always been curious as to what the little stick things were, so this was the perfect excuse. So anyway, please review/follow/favorite! Thanks and I'll talk to you all soon! Bye! ~Hannah :)_


	12. Chapter 12: Iris

**Chapter 12**

 _Iris's POV_

NIghtwing and Red X were locked in battle, and every time we we tried to interfere, Red X would grab some weapon from his belt and throw it at us. The only people who weren't ensnared in one of his devices were Kid Flash, Crow, Starfire, Cyborg, Nanosting, and yours truly. Nanosting was guarding his father and his sister. I don't know what Red X did to her, but I hoped that Cyborg could help her. Suddenly, I noticed Red X discreetly reaching for his gun. Nightwing didn't notice it until it was too late. Red X fired his gun.

"No!" I screamed, running to Nightwing and pushing him out of the way before the bullet hit him. Pain blossomed in my right shoulder as I fell to the ground. I vaguely heard Crow scream my name. He ran over to me, concern in his eyes. Part of me wondered why he cared. The other part of me was screaming in pain. I saw Crow's lips moving, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. My vision blurred, and I blacked out.

I woke up with a dull throbbing in my right shoulder. I glanced over and saw my right arm in a sling. I looked to my left and saw Eli peacefully dozing in a chair next to my bed. I tried to speak, but my voice croaked. Eli sluggishly opened his eyes. He looked at me, and he cracked a goofy smile.

"Well it's about time you woke up, Sleeping Beauty," he teased.

"How long have I been sleeping? Is everyone else okay?" I asked.

"You've been asleep for six hours, and Red X is in a holding cell. Jay is recovering pretty well, and they're still trying to figure out what Red X did to Vic. Nightwing is interrogating him as we speak," Eli said.

"I gotta go see Vic," I said as I attempted to get out of my bed. I stumbled, and with speed the Flash would be proud of, Eli caught me before I fell.

"Hey, you were shot, you need to take it easy," he said.

"I heal fast, I'll be fine," I protested.

"Let's get the doc's opinion on that, but for now, get some rest," Eli replied. I reluctantly climbed back into bed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said. Nightwing walked in, looking slightly frustrated.

"Good to see you awake kid, how are you holding up?" he asked.

"Not too bad, thanks to my accelerated healing," I replied.

"Let's check your shoulder, just in case," he said. I sat up straight and stayed still as he gently swept my long pink hair out of the way. He started to carefully unwrap the bandage around my shoulder. It was surprising how gentle he was, despite the fact that he was a fierce fighter.

"Well, you were right, you are healing fast, but it'll take a little over an hour to completely heal," he said. He re-dressed the wound and wrapped it back up.

"I owe you one, Iris. Now rest up," he said. I smiled, and stifled a yawn.

"Night," I said, getting comfy in the bed. I saw Nightwing smile for just a flicker of a second, and then he left.

"I'm gonna check on everyone else, will you be okay?" Eli asked.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked.

"Sure, want me to read you a bedtime story too?' he replied sarcastically.

"That would be nice," I said.

"Alright, but only cause you're pretty," he said.

"You're just teasing me," I said.

"Nope. I'm dead serious. You are one of the prettiest girls I've ever met," he said.

"Just tell me a story, bird-brain," I said.

"Alrighty then. Once upon a time, there was a girl with bright pink hair. She could run at the speed of sound, and she would appear to be just a Flicker of light. Now this girl had a heart of gold, and she would take a bullet for anyone. In fact, one day, she did…" he said. I dozed off before I could hear the end of the story.

 _A/N: Heyo! Sorry it's been awhile, I just got busy with school. And if you couldn't tell, romance is in the air. I wrote this around Valentine's day, so I increased the romance in this story. I originally wasn't planning on having much romance in this, but I changed my mind. I really like Eli/Iris a lot. I'm thinking that I'll call it Elis, or maybe Flicrow. Or if you guys think of something else, that's cool too. I also will be writing a lot of Jay/Vic (Vay or Nightborg) coming up, and that's probably it, unless there is another ship you guys want to see. Anyway, please review/follow/favorite! Thanks, and I'll talk to you all soon! Bye! ~Hannah:)_


	13. Chapter 13: Jay

**Chapter 13**

 _Jay's POV_

I woke up to crashes outside my door. I ripped the oxygen mask off my face. Then something, or someone, slammed into the wall next to my door. I heard shouting, and a loud BANG of a gunshot. I tried to sit up, so I could get up and help, but I instantly felt nauseous. The room was spinning, and whatever was happening outside seemed to be getting worse. I heard another gunshot. Anger flared up inside me, and I felt a strange tingling sensation behind my eyes. The world around me went green, and as soon as it started, it stopped. My door looked like something had burned through it. I saw a man wearing all black collapse, and I saw my Dad peek through the hole in the door.

"Jay… how long have you been able do that?" he asked.

"Since three seconds ago," I replied. I saw Flicker sprawled out on the floor with blood seeping from her shoulder, and Crow was desperately trying to stop the bleeding. Vic was unconscious, and her armor had been severely damaged. I started feeling nauseous again. We were just teenagers, none of these things should have happened to us. I started to gag, and Kid Flash was there in an instant with a garbage bin. Vic and Iris were taken to other rooms in the infirmary, and my Dad took the man in black to the holding cell.

"What happened?" I asked when I was done throwing up.

"Well, that man you just shot down is Red X. He infiltrated the tower and caused an explosion that let out poisonous gasses and nearly killed the team. Flicker and I used our superspeed to tunnel the poisonous gas out of the tower. Meanwhile, Miss Cyborg was keeping Red X at bay, but he managed to take the upper hand and damaged her robotic system. He was going to kill you, but we showed up just in time. Nightwing and Red X were locked in battle, and Red X tried to shoot him, but Flicker took the bullet instead," Kid Flash said, his voice cracking when he mentioned his daughter. I couldn't believe what everyone had done to make sure I was safe. Vic had willingly put herself in the line of fire, and Iris did too. I couldn't just let more people risk their lives for me.

"Iris will be okay, I know it. If they could fix me up, they can fix her," I said.

"Thanks Jay," Kid Flash said. I carefully sat up, and to my relief, I didn't feel like throwing up.

"You okay, Jay?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah, thanks Kid Flash," I said.

"Please, call me Wally, but when I'm in the suit, call me Impulse," Wally said.

"Oh, well thanks Wally," I said. Suddenly, Cyborg peeked through the hole in the door.

"Mind if I come in?" Cyborg said.

"Sure," I said.

"Well, I've got good news, and bad news," Cyborg said as he walked in.

"What's the good news?" I asked.

"Iris is stable, she'll pull through just fine," Cyborg said.

"And the bad news?" Wally asked.

"Vic won't wake up. I removed whatever virus Red X put in her system, but her she won't reboot," Cyborg said.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"I don't see why not," Cyborg said. He helped me get out of bed and onto my feet. I was a little wobbly at first, but soon I was walking just fine. Cyborg guided me to her room. He opened the door, and I walked inside. I sat down on a chair near her bed.

"Now, I have to go check on Iris, but I'll be back soon, okay?" he said.

"Okay," I replied. Cyborg left the room, and closed the door behind him. I sighed. I'd never seen her so lifeless before.

"Oh Vic, this is all my fault. If I had been more careful-" I said, but a voice from behind me cut me off.

"It's not your fault Jay. If anything, it would be my fault," he said. I turned around to see my Dad.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm the one who created Red X. I originally took on that alias to go undercover and catch a criminal called Slade. After that, I hid the suit away, but it was stolen. And now he's hurt so many," he said. I remained silent.

"You should get some rest Jay," he said.

"But I'm not tired," I said, yawning. My Dad raised an eyebrow.

"Okay fine, I'm a little tired," I said. I walked back to my room, and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

 _A/N: Heyo! I'm finally back, sorry for the delay! I got busy with other stories, I visited Italy and Greece, and I also ended up in a hospital because of a bad reaction to some medicine. But I'm okay now! Speaking of hospitals, these next few chapters will be focusing on the Titans healing and getting to know each other better. Anyway, please review/follow/favorite! It makes me smile! Thanks and see ya in the next one!_

~Hannah :)


	14. Chapter 14: Eli

**Chapter 14**

 _Eli's POV_

The Titans were in shambles. Three members down, and that leaves me as the temporary leader. Thankfully, there haven't been any major crises in the city. I was sitting next to Iris, who was fast asleep. There was a knock at the door. I opened it to see her little brother Joe.

"Hey man, come on in," I said. He walked in without a sound. I pulled up a chair, but he politely refused.

"She's going to be okay, you know that right?" I said.

"Yeah, but I just… just hate the uncanny silence. She should be cracking jokes or teasing me or… or something," he said, his calm blue eyes taking on a harsh red glow.

"Hey, look at me, she is just fine, she heals fast, you know that," I said, trying to comfort him. He plopped down onto the chair, his eyes returning to normal. He sighed.

"I know, I'm just worried," he said.

"We all are," I said.

"If it's alright with you, can I have a minute alone with my sister?" He asked.

"Of course," I said, leaving the room. I sighed, wondering how we would all get out of this. I peeked through the hole in Jay's door, and saw that he was asleep, and that his sister was dozing beside him in the chair.

"How are you doing?" said a calm voice behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin and turned around to see my Mom.

"Geez Mom, don't sneak up on me like that!" I said, trying to not wake up the people sleeping.

"Sorry," she said with the ghost of a smile.

"That's okay," I said.

"Like I asked, how are you doing?" she asked.

"As well as I can," I replied.

"That's good. You have a lot on your shoulders right now," she said. I sighed.

"I know," I said. My mom pulled me into a hug, which was something she has rarely done.

"I'm going to go check on Vic, okay?" I said.

"Alright," my Mom replied. I walked over and opened the door to Vic's room. I walked inside to see Nanosting sitting by his sister, his golden eyes filled with concern.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

"All of my systems are operational, but I fear that Vic's systems are not," he replied.

"I meant how you are emotionally?" I asked.

"I am an android, I do not have emotions, but if I did have emotions, I believe I would filled with concern and worry," he said.

"We are all a little concerned and worried right now, but everything will be okay," I replied.

"The chances of everything 'being okay' has a very low probability," Kirby answered.

"Don't tell me the odds, okay? We've gotta get through this on hope," I said.

"I'm sorry, but what is hope? I don't believe I have it in my programming," he asked.

"Hope isn't programming Kirby! Hope is a feeling, a sense of knowing that everything will work out, no matter the odds. Hope is the knowledge of victory ahead, no matter what your programming says," I explained to him.

"I think I understand now," he said.

"Good, cause I'm hungry. Where does a healing cyborg get food around here?" Vic said. Kirby and I had been so busy talking that we didn't notice that Vic woke up!

"Vic you're awake!" Kirby shouted. I opened the door and ran to where the parents were anxiously awaiting any good news.

"Vic's awake, everyone!" I shouted. Vic's adoptive parents were the first to run to her room.

"We were so worried about you! Don't ever do that again!" Bumblebee said once we had reached her room.

"Sorry Mom, I was trapped for a bit. I had to fight my way out," Vic replied.

"What do you mean, trapped?" Cyborg asked.

"Let me explain," Vic said. Then she began to tell us what happened.

 _A/N: Heyo! Merry Christmas! (It'll be after Christmas by the time I post this, sorry) Anyway, this is late, I know. I meant to post this waaaay earlier, sorry. Now I'm back on track with writing (sorta) and almost all of my stories will be updated. However, I will be deleting my Speedster Down story, for those of you who read that one. Since things happened in the show, my story is messed up. However, a different story will appear after. It is (drumroll please) going to be a Power Rangers fanfic! My good friend Bookworm101234 has recently started to write a Power Rangers fic called Power Rangers: Tatreon. He suggested that I write one too, so our stories can crossover! Anyway, go check him out if you'd like, and please review/follow/favorite! It makes me smile! Thanks!_

 _~Hannah :)_


End file.
